runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reflectant chestplate
Reflectant chestplate is part of the unique reflectant armor set. This set is only obtainable after The Glass Wall quest has been completed, simiarly to the ghostly robes set, you must complete a post-quest minigame. The minigame is called glass cleaner, you have to help Jarraat, a creature who is very prone to sunlight by helping him keep his sun light reflecting barriers up bu helping him protect them from his enemies. You will receive this chestplate as a reward for helping Jarraat with the quest and helping him upkeep his glass barriers. Usage and effects This is one of the few armors in the game that has an equipping emote, when you equip it, the plate will shine brightly then settle to its normal colour, also, a message will appear in your chatbox reading "You equip thee dazzling chestplate." (this is similar to the message when you equip Iban's staff). This platebody has stronger defense bonuses than the rune platebody, but lower than the dragon platebody, making it a considerably strong piece of armor, but the most attractive reason of its usage is its magic defense bonus and effects. Bonuses Defense bonuses This chestplate has a very high slash defense bonus, only 7 points lower than that of the dragon platebody, but has an extremely weak crush bonus, just lower than the weak adamant platebody, other than that, it has respectable defense stats for stab, summoning (+1 better than dragon) range and magic defense bonuses, this platebody has one of the best magical defense bonuses for melee armor, standing at -1. Attack bonuses Another unique aspect of this chestplate is its attack bonuses, as it is one of the rare melee armors that have attack bonuses that are positive. It has a +1 bonus for all melee attack bonuses, not very high, but obviously, every point counts for something. It also has low defects for magic attack, at -20, but is about the same as rune for range attacks. Special effects This chestplate, as well as having solid offensive and defensive stats has unique effects. It is the only chestplate in the game to have a special attack, which appears under (if equipped) your weapons special attack bar. This special attack, Physical reflection, takes 100% of the defensive special attack bar, which takes 4 minutes per 10% to recharge. When used, the chestplate will adopt a slightly brighter colour tone and recoil 15% of melee damage, 25% of magic damage and 10% of range damage for the next two minutes, this special '''will '''chain with the effects of the ring of recoil, but if you try and use vengeance when this special is on, it will not allow you to. In addition, similarly to barrows, this chestplate has an additional effect when the rest of the set is equipped. It will have a 1/40 chance of reflecting 20% of a hit inflicted with any attack method. Usage This armor could potentially be extremely effective in PvP situations, but in dangerous PvP activities, its bonuses are slashed (its special attack will reflect far less damage), and it is also very expensive to replace, as firstly, Jarraat will charge you 200,000 gp for the first replacement, then 300,000gp and so on, but it will also take him five days to finish 'making' your replacement.